


i will

by livelyvague



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelyvague/pseuds/livelyvague
Summary: David is sick and Patrick wants to take care of him. Based off a reddit post and a Mitski song.





	i will

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "I Will" by Mitski. And [this](https://patrickanddavid.tumblr.com/post/184397182292/turq8) reddit post. It's not beta'd and I just finished it sorry if there's any mistakes, etc. Enjoy!

When David awoke, warmness was emanating from beside him. Patrick had his hands draped across his chest and one leg was tangled with his. David would normally smile and pull him closer to him but his head was pounding and he felt like his entire body was on fire. He removed Patrick’s warm limbs from him and he heard a soft whine escape from his lips. David immediately sat up and sneezed and punctuated it with a hacking cough.

“You okay?” Patrick stirred beside him, rubbing his eyes with the back of his palms and then looking at his phone quickly on the bedside table. “It’s 8:30am and you’re awake before me, that can’t be good.”

“Well, I woke up with a mind-fucking-splitting headache and cough, so I’m probably dying. Goodbye to the beautiful wedding I have planned, goodbye fiance, our future family. This is the end.” Patrick just laughed at him, looking over at him fondly even through his just awoken haze.

“Future family?” He says with a soft smirk plastered on his face.

“Okay, did you _not_ just hear the whole death and dying part?” David’s face is scrunched up uncomfortably and wearing an intense look on his face. Patrick simply places a kiss to David’s red nose and then his hands on his shoulders.

“David, babe, you’re sick. I have a feeling you’re gonna survive,” Patrick says softly with a layer of sarcasm coating his words. David coughed another thick cough and sneezed, groaning after doing so.

“At my funeral, you can tell this lovely story where you completely ignored the signs leading up to my painful and tragic death,” David laughs and then coughs immediately.

“Why don’t you take a warm bath and I’ll start making some soup for you to eat later.” Patrick eases himself out the bed and puts on his cotton blue t-shirt.

“Patrick, I’m like, literally two feet taller than you. A small apartment bathtub does not accommodate all of this,” he gestured down to his body that was no longer constricted by the duvet he threw off.

“David, we are practically the same height!” He said defensively, but pushing the argument away when he looked at his fiance with a red nose and pained look on his face. “Hey, okay. Come on, baby, let me take care of you. Let’s shower.”

David’s stomach did a little flip at the pet name, then Patrick grabbed at David’s hand and pulled at him until they were both standing in each others arms. His hand was around David’s waist and he brought his head down to his shoulder, holding him in a tight hug. David reciprocated by twisting his own arms around Patrick’s neck, burying himself deeper to rest his head against Patrick’s. They stayed there for a bit until David practically ripped himself out of the grip to sneeze and cough up what sounded like an entire lung.

“M’kay, you said something about a shower?”

Patrick laughs softly before adding, “Yes. Come on, we gotta get you clean before you, y’know, die tragically in my arms.”

“Exactly.”

David followed Patrick into the bathroom and started taking off his clothes while Patrick was fiddling with the temperature. He stood naked, staring at his pale reflection in the mirror above the sink while Patrick undressed as well.

“Patrick, I literally look like fucking death.”

“You look cute,” he kissed David’s cheek and then stepped into the shower, beckoning David to join him. “Come here and get warm.”

“A noble feat to kiss all of my germs,” he said when they were both standing under the warm water. It felt so good; the water and Patrick’s presence next to him. “And we haven’t even brushed our teeth yet.”  He coughed again, loudly and painfully.

They stayed there in the water, letting it pour down over them. David was leaning slightly against the wall of a shower and his eyes were closed.

“David, do you want to actually shower or just fall asleep in here?” Patrick said when he was through washing out the shampoo in his hair.

“‘M tired,” David whined. “And siiiick.”

“Come here,” Patrick took David’s hand and pulled him closer to his body. “Turn around.”

“As much as I love _this_ , not feeling too sexy times right now.”

“I know,” he laughed. David complied, turning his back to Patrick’s and allowing the water to run over his hair and face again. From behind him, he heard Patrick open up a cap and then there was the subtle smell of coconut from David’s fancy all natural shampoo filling the small space again.

“Didn’t you just wash your hair?” He says over his shoulder with a puzzled look. “And that stuff is expensive.” It really was, but David didn’t mind sharing it. He loved when he pulled Patrick into a hug and he could smell himself in his hair.

“Shh, babe,” Patrick just lightly pressed David’s shoulder again, making him turn around and then began to lather up the shampoo into David’s hair. He tensed for a second, before making a soft contented sigh and then tilting his head back, allowing Patrick easier access. He continued to massage his scalp, scraping softly with his nails and moving his fingers in circular patterns. “Feel good?” Patrick whispered up into David’s ear. David only nodded and sighed again, his head still thrown back. His horrible cough and stuffed up nose couldn’t even begin to compete with how good he felt right now. Patrick’s hands in his hair, body pressed up against him. Skin to skin, just feeling the warmth and softness on him made him smile. Patrick didn’t want to get him off, didn’t bring him in the shower to get his dick sucked. Just to wash David’s hair and take care of him. This is all he ever wanted, David thinks. This, right here and now. In a small shower with his fiance now turning him around to face him.

Softly putting David’s head directly under the water, running his fingers through his hair and rinsing out the shampoo. He brought his hand down softly over David’s eyes, making sure they were closed and wouldn’t get any soapy residue in them. Patrick traced his nose and dipped cupids bow, running his finger over it like it’s braille he’s trying to read. Then, pressing a soft and simple kiss directly to David’s smile. Patrick reached past David to the shelf next to them, grabbing the bottle next to the shampoo. It was David’s favorite, unnecessarily fancy deep conditioner.  Patrick unscrewed the lid and got a healthy dollop on his fingers before rubbing into his hands then bringing them back up to David’s thick and wet hair. He coated it heavily, focusing on the tips of his hair and then washing the rest off of his hands and rubbing David’s chest.

“Thanks,” David said breathlessly. He felt like he was absolutely floating. He looked at Patrick, who seemed to not realize how wildly intimate and sweet what he had just done truly was.

“Hey, my poor sick and dying fiance needed to be taken care of,” Patrick teases. He then turns David around again, his back hitting the water and face away from the heavy stream. David figured Patrick was going to finish up his own washing as he heard another bottle cap open. Then, he felt Patrick’s hands on him again. Beautifully clean scented and soft soap was being applied to his back in swift motions. Patrick applied some to himself, hugging David from behind, using his hands to rub product over David’s chest and then using his own chest to meld the soap to David’s back. He placed soft kissed along the back of David’s neck and reached up to kiss right by the top of his collarbone.

David had never felt so loved in his entire life. He felt his eyes water and throat get a little choked up. He coughed to will it away. Patrick immediately hugged David a little harder and then pulled back.

“You feel better, baby?” David felt tears form again when Patrick called him that name. He had been doing it a lot more recently. Patrick seemed to love pet names and David teased him relentlessly in the beginning of their relationships and prohibiting him from them, but now it felt so overwhelmingly good to David that he had to close his eyes hard to keep from crying.

“Yeah,” David said tightly. “I think I should get sick more often.” He turned around so he could capture Patrick’s lips in a sweet kiss. Patrick held his palms flat to David’s chest and then down his sides, helping the soap circle his body more evenly. David couldn’t help but smile while deepening the kiss, letting subtle tears fall down his face along with the water from the shower head.

“Love you,” Patrick said when they both pulled away from the kiss. He cupped his hands and let some water pool into them before splashing it over David to get the last of the suds off his body. David just looked at him and couldn’t stop smiling and yet still wanting to cry. He remembered all of his past relationships, not even a single fucking one could come close to what he had with Patrick. He got chills when he thought about Sebastien and how badly he got treated. David then quickly felt guilt stab at him that he was thinking about someone like that when sweet, perfect Patrick, who called him baby and washed his hair was standing right in front of him. “What?” Patrick said, looking up through wet eyelashes. His cheeks were pink from the hot water and David wanted to kiss them so badly, so he did.

“I love you...a lot. No one would ever have done this for me. So, thank you,” he admitted sheepishly. Patrick only smiled and reached up for another kiss. They let the water rush on them for a few moments, but Patrick pulled back to turn the water off.

“Stay there,” he said getting out of the shower. When he opened the curtain again a few moments later, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel in his hands. He beckoned David forward and wrapped him up in the towel, rubbing it over his skin to dry him. David now wrapped it around his waist while Patrick used a clean t-shirt to bury into his wet hair. David had always insisted on never using a towel to dry his hair, claiming that it made his frizzy. They both smiled in the comfortable silence and David’s entire body still felt like it was buzzing.

“Thank you,” he finally said after they both felt nice and dry. Patrick was pulling on some briefs and handed David some as well.

“No problem,” Patrick smiled back and left the room. “You can do your skincare and I’ll start the soup. It’ll be done a little early for lunch, but _someone_ woke me up at an ungodly hour,” he said a little loudly from the kitchen.

David did the rest of skincare routine with a soft smile on his face and a deep feeling of warmth from inside him. Later, he and Patrick sat on the bed tucked into the covers, eating soup and drinking juice (Patrick insisted David drink a lot of fluids) while watching a movie on David’s laptop. He was still sick, the occasional hacking cough and what seemed like a thousand tissues in the trash can beside him, but David had never felt so good and healthy before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos appreciated. You can find me on tumblr @[patrickanddavid](https://patrickanddavid.tumblr.com/).


End file.
